There is continuous and extensive demand for a handheld device, such as a portable electronic device (PED), that is easier and more convenient for users thereof to carry and use it. Toward this end, it is desired that size, weight, and dimension of the PED be reduced and its components to be made of material or materials that allow(s) such reduction. And, since a thick stack-up of the PED can especially negatively affect mechanical dimensions of the PED, a thinner such stack-up is especially desired in this regard. However, there is concern that such reduction lowers the performance of the PED and involves more complicated technologies, methods, and processes for assembly it. As a result, the design of the PED for providing its desired performance within the relatively limited amount of space available poses a challenge.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce in size, weight, and dimension the PED such that it is easier and more convenient for users thereof to carry and use the PED. More specifically, there is a need to reduce the thickness of the PED by normal processes while providing the desired performance of the PED.